An important element of every golfer's game is putting. With approximately half of most golfer's strokes occurring on or near the green, putting can often make the difference between playing well and playing poorly. As golfers improve their skills, being able to putt well continues to be extremely important. Many tournaments are decided by differences of one or two strokes, with the advantage often being gained or lost on account of whether a difficult putt is made. Therefore, regardless of a golfer's level of skill, being able to accurately read a green to determine the angle and force to use for a particular putt remains an important part of a golfer's game.
However, accurately reading a green is difficult to do, especially when the golfer is not familiar with the particular course being played or when the golfer is not very skilled at playing golf. Such factors as the type of grass being used, the time of day, the overall slope of the green and surrounding course, subtle variations in the scope of the green, etc. all must be accounted for to read a green accurately. The present invention is a device and method for improving putting. More specifically, it provides a mechanism for a golfer to accurately gauge how a particular putt will travel over the green based on determined lines of travel.
Many features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description which follows and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which preferred embodiments incorporating the principles of this invention are disclosed as illustrative examples only.